The present invention relates to outdoor cooking, and more specifically to outdoor stoves which can be transported to a predetermined location and set up as a portable unit.
Numerous devices have been utilized to allow cooking out of doors, such as barbecue units, portable grills, etc. Some of these units are designed to be heated by charcoal, while other units are adapted for use with a portable gas tank which connects to the heating conduits, supplying the necessary heat for cooking.
The gas heated units are often mounted on a supporting frame, which also forms a support for a portable gas tank which supplies the fuel to the heating elements. The cooking unit itself is supported on the top portion of the frame and adapted for positioning food to be cooked therein.
In the majority of cases, the walls of the cooking unit are low, while the food supporting plates or grills are mounted adjacent the top of the cooking unit. As a result, there is an ever present problem of grease and food particles splattering over the edges of the cooking unit and presenting not only cleaning problems, but also hazardous conditions, when hot grease escapes the cooking unit. Some of the units are formed with covers to prevent escape of grease and other undesirable particles from the cooking unit. However, in many cases, the cover is left open to allow observation and manipulation of the food being cooked in the cooking unit.
The present invention contemplates elimination of the drawbacks associated with the prior art.